


Tony Stark sings

by Mactans999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also it's a teamfic, And he can too, Avengers team in a karaoke bar, Deaf Character, Drunk characters, Fluff I guess, Gen, Humor, I'm really not sure, Or attempt at that, Or not, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark sings, Tony is singiiing, What are they doing there anyway, and one little joke about that, because we love Clint and he does what he wants, by the deaf character himself, little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans999/pseuds/Mactans999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the whole story is basically told in the tags, Avengers + alcohol + karaoke bar = singing. I thought since his actor can sing, and does too, why shouldn't Tony? So hell yeah he sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark sings

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are: Titanium from David Guetta and Warriors from Imagine Dragons. I found Warriors to be a good fit, I have no idea why. Also, I'm pretty insecure about this fic, so tell me if you liked it?

Clint was laughing so much he almost fell off the chair. “This is the best idea ever. Come on Stark, I dare you!”  
Tony blinked at him. “I’m not singing.”  
“Oh come on man!” Clint said cheerfully. “For us!”  
“After you, birdbrain.”  
“Wait, seriously?” Clint looked at the stage. They were at a karaoke bar, all the Avengers. Even they didn’t know how they got there, but Steve just came off the stage. His singing voice wasn’t bad, not exactly good, but hey, nobody judged since they all were drunk. Well except for the people with super metabolism. They weren’t, but not for the lack of trying.  
Anyway, so Steve was the first one to go out there and choose a song. Everybody was laughing at clapping, because dude, Captain America just sang a song. And he wasn’t half bad at it.  
Tony smirked. “If you go a round, then I’LL too.” He said, looking at Clint.  
The archer seemed to be considering this.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Natasha interrupted, but her voice gave away that she was joking. “You have terrible singing voice. I don’t want to hear it. Ever. Again.” She stated, looking at the archer.  
“But come on Nat, don’t tell me you don’t want to hear Stark sing. I mean, he is a celebrity. He did everything on camera, but not once did he sing. Not once. Just imagine how terrible his voice must be.”  
“Good point.” Natasha said, leaning back, looking at Tony now. “Now that I think about, why is that you never sing? Afraid of a little music, Stark?”  
He just shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess you will find out.” He said. “That is, if Barton here has the guts.”  
At that point, Steve arrived back to the table. Everybody clapped him on the shoulder, smirking. “That wasn’t half bad for a guy in his nineties.” Tony said mockingly.  
“If you are so good Stark, why don’t you go?” Taunted the soldier with a smile.  
“I’m curious too.” Banner noted. “What?” HE asked, when everyone looked at him. “I am. I heard him hum songs but he never once sang in the lab. And I sing in that lab sometimes.”  
“Traitor.” Tony murmured.  
“Decided then.” Clint said, and jumped to his feet. “Don’t back out on me Stark. We wouldn’t wanna find out that you only have a big mouth when you are in that iron suit of yours.”  
“Actually, it’s a gold titanium alloy.”  
“whatever man, here I go.” He cheered.  
They all dreaded what song he will chose.  
“This song is dedicated to my beloved teammate.” Clint said in the mike with a grin. “The one and only Iron Man, Tony Stark!” He shouted, and everyone in the bar cheered.  
Steve glanced at Tony hoping to see him embarrassed, but the billionaire was leaning back in his chair with a grin.  
The music started playing,, and everyone groaned in frustration. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tony said, shaking his head.  
“What is wrong, I don’t understand.” Thor asked, blinking.

_You shout it out_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_

Bruce actually facepalmed at that. “Did he just make a joke about him being deaf again?” He asked.  
“Are you surprised?” Natasha smiled.  
CliNnt's voice actually wasn’t as bad as the assassin made them believe it was, but it wasn’t exactly fit for stage either. But Clint seemed to be enjoying it. Especially the part where he got to sing: 

_you shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_you shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

He smirked at Tony, who was having a hard time trying not to laugh. In the end, he lost, when Clint sang ‘I am titanium’ for the last time, and then cheered loudly.  
Needless to say, when the song ended, the archer got a one hell of an applause. He jumped off the stage, and made his way back to the table with a huge smirk. “Your turn Stark.” He said.  
“You got it Hawkvoice.” Tony said, and got up from the chair with a graceful movement, unbuttoning the upper button on his suit.  
“Diva.” Natasha muttered under her breath. Tony looked at her and winked.  
“Man, this is gonna be fun.” Clint said, taking out his phone. “Don’t forget to smile for the camera Stark!”  
Tony smirked. “I always smile for the camera.” He said, and made his way to the stage, choosing the song.  
Everybody was silent now, the other guests realizing who is on the stage this time. Phones were taken out, and flashes flashed.  
“This song is for my oh so precious teammates and their flawless sense of humor.” Tony said in the mike with a smile.  
“Ten bucks that this is going to be an embarrassment for all of us.” Natasha said in a low voice.  
“Twenty that that’s an understatement.” Clint chuckled.  
“You are on.” Bruce said, thinking to protect his friend, since no one else seemed to be doing it. His hands were already in his pocket to take out the money, accepting the only possible outcome.  
Then the music started.  
Tony took a deep breath and looked at the lyrics.

_As a child you would wait_  
_And watch from far away._  
_But you always knew that you'd be the one_  
_To work while they all play_

The breathing in the room stopped for a moment. It was…  
"Holy shit.” Clint muttered, looking at Tony, who had his eyes closed now from deep concentration.

_In youth you'd lay_  
_Awake at night and scheme_  
_Of all the things that you would change,_  
_But it was just a dream_

His voice carried a kind of painfulness in it, like he really meant every word. His voice mesmerizing, and the way he sang, with all the heart. It was so not Tony and absolutely Tony at the same time.  
“I did not see that coming.” The archer muttered, but Steve elbowed him in the ribs so that he would stay silent, as Tony took a deep breath for the refrain.

_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town._  
_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town._  
_From Dust._

He looked sideways for a moment, then turned his head back with a smirk.

_The time will come, when you'll have to rise_  
_Above the best, improve yourself_

He closed his eyes again, and his hand was on the arc reactor for a moment.

_Your spirit never dies_

_Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne_  
_Above, don't weep for me_  
_Cuz this will be the labor of my love_

He took the mike in his hand, and took a deep breath, opened his eyes.

_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_From Dust._

There was a guitar solo now, so Tony opened his brown eyes blinking rapidly. Everybody on the team was looking at him with a shocked expression, like they had just seen a ghost. Natasha and Clint silently paid up Bruce, who kept clearing his glasses in his shock.  
"Full of surprises as ever.” Steve muttered.  
"Man of Iron has a singing voice true to his fame.” Thor noted with a smile.  
"Well you got that right.” Clint muttered. „I’m not even disappointed that I didn’t get to laugh at him.”

As the song closed in on the ending part of the song, Tony put his hands in his pocket, closed his eyes again, and leant close to the mike.

_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_

As the song ended, he stepped away from the microphone with the trademark Stark grin. There was a moment of silence, then the audience exploded into applause cheering and clapping loudly. He walked off the stage without a moment of hesitation, making his way back to the table.  
“Holy crap Stark!” Clint exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. “That was awesome. I don’t want to feed your already enormous ego, but man, you can sing.”  
“I’m Tony Stark. What did you expect?” The billionaire asked with a flashing grin, and slumped in the chair. “Your faces… It was priceless. No, really.”  
“I can’t believe you never told me.” Steve said shaking his head. “And here I thought you trusted me Tony.”  
“I thought we were… How did you call us? Sciencebros?” Bruce added.  
“Yeah man, how could you do this to us?” Clint continued.  
“I’m disappointed in you Tony.” Natasha said with a serious face.  
“I think we all are.” Steve agreed.  
“I believe you are overreacting this situation.” Thor said. “I’M sure the Man of Iron did not mean to betray your trust.”  
At that point the whole group started laughing, and Natasha took Clint’s phone. “Please tell me that you’ve got the whole thing, we are so setting this as our ringtone.”  
“J, did you record it?” Tony asked, setting his own phone on the table.  
“I did, sir.”  
“Of course you did, you sneaky A.I.” He smirked. “Send it to Miss Potts then.”  
‘Are you sure about that sir?” Jarvis asked.  
“As sure as I will ever be.”  
“I’m to contradict your requests when you are under the influence of alcohol, sir.”  
“J, did you just call me drunk?”  
“I believe I did, sir.”  
“Send it Jarvis.” Steve said, growing tired of the banter (but being amused by it the same time).  
“As you wish, Captain Rogers. It has been sent.”  
“And now we wait.” Tony added, smirking, A few minutes later the phone started buzzing, and Pepper’s photo appeared on the screen. “This is gonna be good.” Tony noted, and picked up the phone, putting it on loud speaker.  
“Tony, is that you? You can sing? I can’t believe you’ve never told me you can sing. That was amazing. Also, are you drunk again?”  
“I’m not dru….”  
“Absolutely.” Bruce said, cutting Tony off. “But don’t worry Miss Potts, we are taking care of him.” He added.  
“Is that you Bruce? Oh thank god at least one mature person is there.”  
“Did you just call Captain America immature?” Tony chimed in.  
“Steve is there too? Please tell me you guys aren’t doing anything embarrassing?”  
“Like sitting in a karaoke bar singing random songs and betting about them? Absolutely not:” Tony answered, and the Avengers snorted.  
“I have a really bad feeling about this.” Pepper sighed. “But that was really amazing Tony. You really should sing more.”  
“Jarvis, what do you think?” Natasha asked.  
“I’m obliged to say that Sir has the most spectacular singing voice, however, I’m an Artificial Intelligence, my opinion does not matter.  
“That’s bullshit.” Clint exclaimed. "Is it on youtube already?"  
“Checking. It is. And it has about five hundred likes and counting.”  
“No surprise there.” Tony said, smirking. “We are talking about me after all.”  
“Maybe we should form a boyband instead of avenging.” Clint suggested.  
“I’m going to hang up now. Please don’t break the internet.” Pepper said, and with that, the call disconnected.  
“We are so not forming a boyband.” Natasha added.  
“Well that’s a buzzkill.” Clint said, but his face lit up again in a moment. “Sing another one!" he yelled, looking at Tony.  
“Not a chance, Mockingjay.”  
“Mockingjay?” Steve asked in a low voice from Natasha. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Catch up on pop culture, will ya?”  
“I think they are some kind of birds in a movie that stars an archer.” Bruce answered in a low voice too. “Also, they sing? Maybe? I’m not sure, I have never seen it.”  
“Who is Jay, and why is Man of Iron mocking him? Has he hurt you, my friend?” Thor asked, who obviously missed the conversation between Bruce and Steve.  
“Seriously?” Tony asked, but smirked, and stood up. “Okay guys. What should I sing now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, or the songs, or the referenced stuff. Man, I don't own anything in this fic. Maybe the karaoke bar? I knew I should have named it. So, all rights go to their owners.


End file.
